The New ScoutEdited
by Fire and Flare
Summary: It is about a girl named Ricca who is a mysterous new Sailor Scout. Pluto will do anything to reveal her RR! I am the original writer of this and I just edited it


I am the owner of the origninal story but i had to make a few changes because people had a problem with me using Sailor Universe as the new sailor scout. I didn't know there even was a Sailor Universe!! Please R/R but no Flames please ^-^ If there is a Sailor Univese anywhere in tis story please note that I missed it when i was changing the names ^-^  
  
Proulge: The Reacurring Dream Ricca looked into the stary sky. "Ricca are you ready for the ball?"Trista,as know as Sailor Pluto, asked.  
"Just a minute," Ricca answered. Trista had been her gardian ever since she could remember. Ricca looked just like Trista, but in a twelve year old version. "  
I can't belive im going to the ball at the Moon Kingdom! I'll get to see my best friend Rini!" she thought. Ricca ran her brush through her long hair and put it in a half up half down bun, then ran out the door of her room. Trista was waiting for her at the front door.  
"You look very nice, now we better hurry to the Castle, we don't want to be late." Trista said. They got to the Castle at the right time.  
"Ricca over here!" Rini called to her. Ricca ran over and greeted her.  
"Rini, you are getting crowned Princess today arn't you?" Ricca asked.  
"Yes, and I am so excited!" Rini answered. Then they heard an explosion coming from outside.  
"Every one, remain calm!" King Darein shouted. Trista ran up to Ricca and said, "Stay close!"  
"What is happening?" Ricca asked.  
"We are being attacked by the negiverse! But don't worry, we will be fine." Trista answered. Ricca could see worry on her face, but tried to belive her.  
"Sailor Element, I have come for you!" A shrill voice said.  
"Who is Sailor Element?" Ricca asked.  
"Get down Ricca!" Trista said while covering Ricca. A very strong gust of wind picked Ricca up, but Trista still hung onto Ricca with her life. "RICCA, NO!" Trista shouted as she slipped through her fingers.  
  
Chapter 1: The First Day  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Ricca screamed as she awoke from her dream. "That dream again, what does it mean?" Ricca thought. She looked at the clock by her bed, it was 5:03 in the morning. She wiped the sweat from her head and layed back down again.  
Sunlight hit her face as she woke up. It was five minutes untill she had to get up for her first day of her new school. Her twelveth BirthDay was five days ago and ever since then, there had been repeated dreams about herself in a Castle with people who she had never met before. She hurried up and got dressed,brushed her hair, then went down stairs. She grabbed her lunch and a peice of toast and went out the door. "It is such a nice day!" Ricca thought. It was warm and a nice breeze was blowing. She picked up a peice of paper which looked to be homework. "I probly should keep this, just in case." she thought as she put the paper in her backpack. As she walked to school she noticed a girl with Pink pigtails looked worried. "What's wrong?" Ricca asked. "I lost my homework!" The girl answered. "Oh, I think I have it!" Ricca said as the pulled the peice of paper out of her backpack. "Oh thank you! My name is Rini, what is yours?" Rini said. "Ricca, nice to meet you." Ricca answered. "Are you new, i've never seen you before." Rini asked. "Yes, it is my first day of school here." Ricca answered. "Your in my class, I think." Rini said. "I hope so!" Ricca answered. They walked a couple more blocks to school.  
"Class I would like you to meet Ricca, your new class mate." The teacher said, "Take a seat by Rini." Ricca walked past all the staring faces and sat down."We do science amd then go to lunch." Rini told her in a whisper.  
Ricca walked home with Rini. A red sports car pulled up to them as they walked."Darein!" Rini said. "Hey Rini, I was just going over to Serena's house, do you need a ride?" Darein asked. "Sure, this is my new friend Ricca!" Rini said as they got in the car.They pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house and walked through the door. Six people were sitting at the table drinking tea. "Everyone this is Ricca." Rini said, "And Ricca this is Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Trista. "I notice Trista from somewhere, I just can't remember where." Ricca thought. Serena offered her a glass of tea and she accepted it. Then the watch on Serena's hand beeped and she looked up from it with a worried face."I just forgot, we were invited over a neighbors house." Serena lied, "Darein, will you take Ricca home?" Serena said as they all got up to leave. "That's alright, I feel like walking home on such a nice day." Ricca said as she walked out the door with the rest of them. Rini shouted "Bye!" as she ran down the street with the others.  
To be continued...................... 


End file.
